let's stay together forever
by secret-story-queen
Summary: EMMA IS AN EMOTIONAL DISTRESS EVER SINCE SEAN LEFT. MANNY MOVED BACK IN BUT IS NO HELP AT ALL. ONE DAY EMMA FINDS A LITTLE SURPRISE ON HER STEP AND IT WANTS TO STAY. SORRY FOR THE SHORT FIRST CHAPTER, I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO THINGS YET.
1. Chapter 1

This is short because I want you to get a little feel of things, and I can't wait to post.

Emma's POV

Well this is awkward, Manny and I both are home alone watching some kid movie with jack, but the sad part is, is that Sean isn't here. He left me after what I thought would have been a dream come true. He went to the army about last week and now I'm an emotional distress.

"Em, are you ok? You have been quiet ever since I moved back in."

"What? Oh ya sorry about that. It's just, ever since Sean left I have been nothing but an, an-"

"-An emotional distress."

"Ya that's it, well I'm going for a walk.'

"Em it's 10 o' clock at night. You really want to go on walk right now."

"Ya, I have to clear my mind." I put on my coat and walked steadily out the door.

"You really want to go on a walk; you haven't even eaten anything yet."

"Ya I'm sure." I opened the door to see a surprise that was not meant to come. A little puppy with a tag and a card taped to it. I opened the card and read silently to myself.

**Dear Emma,**

**I feel really terrible that I had to leave you alone. I left to find out that I still love you, one day I wish to come back for you and we will be together forever.**

**-love Sean.**


	2. not chap 2 yet

I know I haven't writen in a while, but I need to know if your reading this or not. So please review. So that i know what you do and don't like, and that people are reading this.


	3. seans phone call

**Bad news, I tried out for basketball. I hate that sport so...so much; anyway I will be stuck at school everyday of the week so I wont be writing that much. **

**Well, I really like this story, so I think that I would still write the second chapter no matter what. Do you think I'm a good writer? Review and tell me. I don't own Degrassi, I just wrote this because you never see Sean and Emma together anymore.**

"Em, what you got there?"

"It's nothing." I tried to cover up. I love animals with all of my life, but if my mom saw this then I would really get in trouble. I bent down getting ready to let the dog free. I whispered slightly, low enough so that many couldn't hear. "Go on; go, if mom saw you then who knows what would happen." The cute little puppy still didn't go. It was a little toy poodle with legs no bigger than a fresh pencil, and fresh watery blue eyes. It just stared at me, with sorrow in its eyes. This left me no choice but to let it in. I picked it up and ran to my room leaving many and jack clueless.

I gentle put it on my bed, still knowing that it is a living creature, and thought of a name. Since Sean gave it to me I thought that it should be nice to name it after him, either it was a girl or not, I named it Sean Nelson.

I picked back up the note as though it might change. I hope Sean comes back soon, instead of just 'hope to see you soon'.

Manny's pov

Emma sure has been acting kind of weird lately, I wonder what's up? I hope she isn't going anorectic again or worse found a new boyfriend. Well since I'm her best friend and I have responsibility of her, then I should check on her. I picked up sleeping jack and put him in bed before stopping by Emma's room.

"Heh Em, are you ok?" I said not noticing that she had pet.

"What is this?" I finished.

"Manny what a surprise, oh you mean this; this is a…a…a pet from the all love animals society, we all get an animal and we have to find a way to live with it for a couple of weeks." I covered up last minute.

"Why didn't you tell them your mom is highly allergic?"

"I couldn't let this down. She was so cute." I still don't know if it is a girl or boy yet so I just made anything up.

"Ok, fine but you have to cover for yourself. Heh what's this?" s he said heading for the note Sean sent and read it.

"You lied to me." She said in a low drone. "Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have told anyone?"

"I was afraid you might tell my parents."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"look, after the incidents with peter' I haven't really trusted anyone. You know how it is right?"

"True."

"Look, we will sleep on it and then think of things to do in the morning ok?"

"Fine." She said still mad at me. I went up to her and gave her a hug, and just as I was about to go to bed the phone ringed.

"Hello?" I answered in my low innocent voice.

"hello." The deep dark voice answered back.

"Who is this?" I said, now this was getting scary.

"You really don't know who this is?" he replied.

"No, and if you don't tell me in 5 seconds then I'm calling the cops."

He laughed. "Heh, Heh, its Sean." My mouth dropped open, Sean, my boyfriend whom I never say in a while finally came and called.


	4. REVIEW

_**Hey there this is noelle. Ya, I know that i haven't been writing in a while but there's a reson, i haven't gotten any review. Now I don't want to be like the pushy kind of people but I jsut want some reviews, even if it is 1 I don't mind but I want to make sure people are still reading my stories. so Review. **_


	5. ok

**Well I hope you took that time for a feel of things, school is so getting harder uhhgg, well here's the second chap, or is it? You know I wrote this story because you never really see Sean and Emma around anymore even if he did leave for the army.**

"Hello? Em are you there?"

"Oh, ya, I'm just shocked, you finally called." I can't believe it, but what was the reason al of the sudden.

"So did you get my gift?"

"You mean the little puppy? Yes I did and it is cute."

"So how has it been? Have you hooked up with any random guy lately?"

"SEAN!!! The ravine thing just happened, I was distressed and"

"I'm just kidding Emma. I know it was all jays fault."

"You shouldn't mess with me like that, you know I'm gullible."

**Ok look I'm so sorry, I ran out of ideas. I an ending the story right here, I know It is extremely short but I have writers block. The story stops here unless I get any better ideas cuz I'm fresh out. ******


End file.
